


The black

by orphan_account



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: Alcohol, Graphic Description, M/M, One-Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Denis Stoff left Asking Alexandria.No explanation, no nothing.At least till months later.But there had to be a different reason..Right? Why else would he be so secretive?





	The black

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot work of fiction, hope you enjoy. I’ve had this saved on my phone for awhile just never got around to posting it..so I suppose I will now. :))

_It started with a drink._

Everyone had already passed out in the bunks. Denis and James remained up, talking about nothing in particular. James would hand Denis another drink as soon as he finished one, and soon he was drunk beyond belief. 

The room was swaying around him and his stomach was heavy with alcohol. James tried to hand him another drink but Denis could barely keep his eyes open long enough to grab it. 

James mouth was still moving but Denis couldn’t figure out what he was saying. Was there even any sound leaving the older man’s mouth? He blinked a few times, trying to focus in.

He was hot. Burning up even. 

 

“S’ hot,” he slurred to James. 

 

“Oh? Here let me help,” James responded, a sly smile playing across his lips. 

 

Denis felt his thin jacket being removed. The cool air-conditioning hit his bare arms, leaving goosebumps. 

That felt better. 

He expected James to leave him alone after that. For the Blond to sit back down in his chair and keep chatting away. 

Instead Denis felt hands on his shoulders. They snaked their way down to the hem of his shirt, and grasped at it. 

 

“No...too..too cold..”

 

”Shhh...it’s ok.”

 

What was happening? His body felt like it was made out of lead, to heavy to move.

James arms found their way to underneath Denis’s legs, and right underneath his arms. 

He easily picked up the smaller boy bridal style, carried him over to, and laid him down on the couch. Denis was limp for the most part, the only movement was the lolling of his head from side to side. James smiled. It looked like he was saying no.  

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the youngers collarbone. No reaction. James pressed more kisses then, with the same pressure while bringing his hands up to caress Denis’s stomach and rib cage. 

It took a few seconds but a low whine escaped Denis’s lips. He brought up a weak limb to James’s chest, sort of like he was trying to push him away. 

 

“What’er you-doing?”

 

James ignored him. His lips and hands continued on the path. Denis’s other hand was soon brought up and placed against his chest.

 

“Stop...”

 

Denis began to push up. It wasn’t very hard, he was too drunk and too heavy. His weak attempts didn’t stop a sharp slap to his cheek. Denis almost immediately brought his hand up to his cheek.

It hurt. 

Hands were back on him again. They were too rough against his bare skin and he was cold. 

Where did his shirt go?

Denis tried to sit up then, only to be pushed back down then flipped over onto his stomach. Then James straddled him, resting all his weight upon the smaller boys back. Denis’s face was smashed into the couch. 

He couldn’t breath or move. 

All he felt was sickness and dread and panic. It had settled into his stomach and further confused his mind. Denis vaguely recognized the fact that salty tears where streaming down his face and onto the couch beneath him. 

He was so confused. 

James and him where friends, why was he doing this?

Hands kept on feeling his body, touching every inch above belt. 

Then everything went dark. 

 

•\•\•

 

When Denis woke up, his pants and underwear where gone. 

James was still on top of him, with a fist in his hair. A loud sob escaped Denis as he began to shake, from both cold and fear. Everything was so confusing. 

So, so confusing. 

The room kept spinning. 

Denis heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and a few minutes later searing pain tore through his body. Every single muscle jerked and tried to get free. He opened his mouth into a silent scream, the shock and pain stealing all sound from his body. 

James grabbed both of the boys wrists and twisted them upwards.

The younger band member was murmuring the words “no stop” over and over again while trying to squirm away. James began to thrust, hard and fast. Denis began crying harder as well while occasionally moaning in pain. 

 

“Unnghh..fuck,” James said as he came a few moments later. 

 

He slumped over Denis, crushing him into the couch once more. After a few seconds, his cries abruptly cut off. James pulled his head up by his hair and looked at his face. 

Passed out. Again. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have given him so much to drink... 

James climbed off of the boy, found his clothing and dressed his limp body. Then he covered him with a blanket and quietly made his way to his bunk, happy. 

•\•\•

Denis woke up some time later but before everyone else. His mouth was dry and he had a skull shattering headache. 

Wait why was he on the couch? He should be in his bunk. 

He climbed off of the couch and managed only a small step before a sharp pain running up and down his back stoped him. Denis cried out and sunk to the floor. 

That shouldn’t hurt...what had happened yesterday? 

Nothing he thought about could make sense as to why he was feeling such a sharp pain in his ass and back. Denis glances around the room to see if he had maybe fallen on something? Falling on to the couch wouldn’t have hurt like this...the chair..no..the table. 

The table was covered with bottles of alcohol and his jacket was strewn across the table. 

Alcohol. 

Oh. 

James. 

_Oh._

A strangled sob escaped Denis. 

That was what happened. 

That. 

His brain shut off at that moment and only a few thoughts began circulating in his brain. 

He was dirty and he needed to get out. There was no way he could see James, he just couldn’t. 

Denis quickly shot up, ignoring the stabbing pain and frantically ran around searching for his things. He didn’t need everything, just some stuff. He grabbed his duffel bag and shoved the first shit to looked like his into the bag. He pulled on his shoes and casted a long look at his wrinkled jacket on the table.

Then he left. 

Fuck the band, he couldn’t be around James. He couldn’t be around him. 

Denis was dirty and used now, he needed to get away. 

Now. 

And no one could ever know. Not his fans or friends or family. 

_No one._

He quickly walked in no particular direction, desperate to leave. 

_He needed to go home._


End file.
